


try and be lightning

by Sotong_sotong



Series: feet, slipping [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, they have a tiny sleepover conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: The sheets beside him rustle; Otabek smiles. It’s cold and dark but when he reaches out, another hand meets his.(A warm clasp.)





	

“Want to know something?”

The sheets beside him rustle; Otabek smiles. It’s cold and dark but when he reaches out, another hand meets his.

(A warm clasp.)

“What?”

Yuri Plisetsky’s laughter cracks through his heart, and as their fingers slot together like the strands of a charm bracelet twined into form, all Otabek can think about are whirlwinds, of the eyes amidst their storm, peace concealed within every path of destruction.

“We’ll wreck those damn records together. Viktor and his katsudon can bite our dust.”

(If there’s one thing Otabek has learned from Yuri, it is this: it never hurts to try and be lightning when you know you have it in you to be the warning flash.)

Yuri’s grip tightens when he replies, “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
